Mortal Total Interview
by Shrull
Summary: Send questions to your favourite mortal kombat character and they will answer it for you. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Total Interview

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Lights"

"Camera"

"Action"

Shrull here. I am your host and welcome to Mortal Total Interview.

Scorpion: This sucks

Sub zero: Shut up Scorpion

Shrull: okay readers all you have to do is send your favourite mortal kombat characters messages through reviews and the next chapter will have your answers.

And so on and so on.

Reptile: Woo hoo.

Scorpion: Why are you so happy.

Reptile: We get to talk to our fans is it not great.

Scorpion:...

Goro: What the heck do you mean fans.

Shrull: Guys lets all take a break okay your wasting my time.

Sub Zero: Okay guys lets take a BREAK!

(All mortal kombat fighters start breaking the furniture)

Shrull: Guys not that kind off... You know what its fine with me. At least they are back to normal in the next chapter. Have a nice day and dont forget to send questions.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Mortal Total Interview

Chapter 2

Shrull: Okay not So many people reviewed but here one Question for Scorpion an Sub zero.

Wild-Dog84

Okay, this is for Scorpion and Sub-Zero. What would happen if you two found out you were brothers?

Scorpion:All of the underworld will break loose.

Sub Zero: Scorpion that cannt happen.

Scorpion:Okay thats not the answer. But if we found out that we are brothers...

Sub Zero: ...We will try to kill each other.

Scorpion: Wait but we have been trying to kill each other.

Sub zero:: Yes but this time more deadly.

Scorpion: How deadly.

Sub Zero: "ill make sure you never see the light" Deadly

Scorpion:Also if we found out we were brothers, Our reputation will be ruined.

Sub Zero: The midway company might make us classic and old because were now peacful old brothers.

Scorpion: True Very true.

Shrull: guys those are all the answers the guy needs Okay.

Scorpion And Subzero: Okay

Shrull: Thanks for reviewing Wild-dog84.

Shrull: Oh and one in just in time for Jade.

JadeNoblemansPrincess95

I have a question for Jade.

Jade,between Mavado,Kai,Rain and Kenshi, who would you rather be in a relationship with.

Jade: Okay Now I have got to say Rain is very catchy and Strong. But Kai has good looks and...

Shrull:Computer access Pic of Mortal Kombat fighters. Origin:Male. Names: Movado Kai and Rain

(Hologram of Movado, Kai, Rain and Kenshi comes up)

Shrull: Please choose..

Jade: Hmmm

Jade: Well Rain is very strong although I dont want to relate to someone that looses his temper most of the time.

Shrull: Cancel Rain.

(Rains Hologram Disappeared)

Jade: Kenshi looks okay but I dont want to date a guy who hides his eyes under a red robe.

Shrull: Cancel Kenshi.

Jade: Movado has got the muscle but his a bad guy.

Shrull:Cancel Movado.

Jade: So i guess i will go with Kai.

Shrull: And here is another question for Kenshi.

Amelyst Chi

I have a question for Kenshi.

Would you ever go on a date with Jade?

Kenshi: Well you see that depends on what she is like and she is not my type so no.

Shrull: So those are the answers to your questions please send in more.


	3. Chapter 3

Mortal Total Interview

Chapter 3

Shrull: Welcome back to Mortal Total interview. Now i recieved a lot of questions and here are your answers.

Shrull: First question goes to scorpion:

Superman K 8/28 ch2

This question's for Scorpion...

I'm writing a story called Scorpion's Fatherhood...in which you got Kitana pregnant and I'm going to write a story about your new parenting life...how do you feel about that?

Scorpion: Ahhhhhh! (Screaming like a girl)

Shrull:whats wrong.

(Scorpion faints and quickly gets up)

Scorpion: Sorry its just that having a child and all is kind of like a big setback for me i mean i am scorpion a deadly mortal kombat fighter a soul from the underworld.

What will my child think of me what will he be like. Worst of all what will he look like. And I dont know anything about changing diapers. What if i am fighting and the child is watching me. (Starts biting nails)

Shrull: Dont worry scorpion I have a very good instructor who will teach you how to take care of a baby.

Scorpion: Really.

Shrull: (points to Millena)

Scorpion Ahhhh.

Mileena:Dont worry ill be a good teacher.

Shrull: And here is another question.

deathnotelover12345 8/29 ch2

this is kinda've funny in a way. I LOVE IT! it seems awkward in a way. but i love the answers you give. the scorpion and sub-zero answer i liked. that would be kinda funny if subs was scorp's bro.

i have a question for subz...

* QUESTION *

as a cryomancer, do you have any body heat at all? o.O or are you as cold as ice itself inside and out?

curious o.O

Subzero:: well when you say that im kinda both. You see when im in a hot condition my temperature changes to the same condition and at that moment the inside of my body is cold so i can adapt to the temprature and...

Shrull: (Playing his psp) YEAH Yes in your face. WHO IS THE STRONGEST NOW YEAH...

(All the mortal kombat fighters stare at him)

Shrull: sorry

Subzero: As i was saying the inside of my body gets cold so i can adapt to the temperature and outside is hot. And when i am in a normal temperature. The outside and indside have the same tempereture.

Shrull: Wow i never knew you were good at science.

Subzero: Thank you.

Shrull: And here is the next Question.

MegaBob OdHedgehog II 8/29 ch1

I have one for Mileena and one for Frost...

For Mileena, have you considered a different occupation other then taking over Kitana's army?

For Frost, what's your idea for a perfect date?

Mileena: Well sometimes Shao Khans kingdom might be a better occupation. I mean I will have a lot of armies and so much power.

(Mileena does her evil laugh)

Shrull: Wow that was an evil laugh.

Mileena: Thank you

Shrull:...

Shrull:Frost time for you.

Frost: My idea for a date is sub zero.

Everybody in the room: duh

Frost: But we have broken up.

Subzero: (points to Frost) Hey i was not the one who stole the Dragon medallion.

Frost: Yeah and i was not the one who left his friend in a mountain to die.

(Subzero and frost start arguing)

Shrull: Sorry revewers, if you didnt

See your question here it will come up in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mortal Total Interview**

**Chapter 4**

**Okay lets make this chapter quick i got to get to school now but i will still make it funny.**

**BlackAngelStarDust 8/29 ch2**

**Good job with the whole question and answer thing. i've got queations myself.**

**this one is for Kung Lao. has he ever cut himself with his own hat by accident?**

**the next one is scorpions. how the heck does he shoot a spear out of his hand?**

**Kung Lao: Well i guess not because i control it an i would never cut my self even if its a mistake. (Then lifts his hand from his hat down)**

**Shrull: ehh Kung lao theres blood on your finger.**

**Kung lao: (looks down and screems) ahhhhhh! Where is the medic.**

**Shrull: (points to pharmacy)**

**Kung lao: (runs to pharmcy)**

**Shrull: Weirdo, okay scorpion answer your question.**

**Scorpion: (comes out of nowhere) boo!**

**Shrull: that was not even half scary.**

**Scorpion: Why.**

**Shrull: Just answer the question.**

**Scorpion: oh now heres a good question.**

**Scorpion: you see, inside my skeleton ther is a long rope in the hand part that has hook tied up to it. This rope is actually a snake. Thats why when it hits someone the person becomes stunned.**

**Shrull: Thats the end of this chapter i have to go to school now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mortal Total Interview**

**Shrull: At last school has finished and the holidays have started enough time to update my stories**

**Shrull: Now I know a lot of you are waiting to have your questions answered so I will pick the questions randomly.**

**mkwarrior15 11/27 ch4**

**Question for reptile since he's my favorite character: **

**does your acid spit hurt when it comes out of your mouth?**

**Reptile: Woo hoo a question for me.**

**Reptile : No it doesn't hurt because we reptiles have very strong tounges that are made out of very strong materials making us very strong and ...**

**Shrull: Blah blah blah just get on with it.**

**Reptile: (ingores shrul) Now for a demostration ( pulls out his tounge)**

**Scorpion: oh please put it back in!**

**Shao Khan: Its grotesque!**

**Goro: Its like the bad side of ultimate evil!**

**Sheeva : I am going blind!**

**Reptile: ( toungue still stuck out) whath ith e tha disgustig**

**Kenshi : thank God I am blind**

**(Cameraman turns to reptile and screams)**

_**We are experiencing technical difficulties please hold on as we fix the signal.**_

_**M M TTTTT. IIIIIII**_

_**M M M. T. I**_

_**M. M. T. IIIIII**_

_**(Beep)**_

**Shrull : Okay welcome back to MTI: Mortal Total Interview**

**Time for the next question**

**Reptile: (selotape on his mouth) mmf mmfl**

**Heero Strife 10/23 ch3**

**A question for Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade**

**"It is true that you two are lovers?"**

**Johnny cage: ( Drinking a cup of water suddenly spits it out and starts choking).**

**Sonya : (comes up to Johnny Cage and starts patting his back)**

**Sonya: Well we are kind of getting married next year.**

**Shrull: Why is johnny cage suddenly suprised.**

**Johnny Cage: : it was meant to be a secret marriage.**

**Sonya : Plus we are getting married in the edenia realm.**

**Shrull: what's the name of the child.**

**Sonya : we have not decided yet,**

**Shrull: okay next question.**

**Shrull: Oh scorpion you have a message.**

**Superman K 9/14 ch3**

**Scorpion:**

**Who said the baby was going to be a boy? Mwahaha**

**Scorpion: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**(Starts running around the room breakiing stuff.**

**Shrull: That's the last time you take coffee**

**Shrull: That's all I will update later. And stay tune to**

**MKI**

**Mortal Total Interview!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mortal Total Interview

Chapter 6

shrull: welcome back to Mortal total interview.

shrull: now before we answer those question let's introduce some guests.

Presenting Akuma from the game street fighter

All of mortal kombat: Boo

And Jin from Tekken

scorpion: What

!

And Neo from Matrix

subzero: wah!

Goro: okay why the heck are they here.

shrull; They are just guests.

Goro: Yes but why are they here.

shrull: On with the show.

shrull: Okay now I've being hearing that my story is. Funny and interesting thank you reviewers for that. Now some of you may say "hey this is not a story it is an interview" I thought about this and this is my answer:

The interview Makes up the story.

This is fanfiction Unleash your imagination. This is my imagination my creativity and my work. Even though I have to collect questions from reviewers it still not something that's not a story. Its what you call a digital story with digital events. I mean...

Neo: JUsT GET ON WITH IT!

shrull: Hey can't you see I making a state ment here.

Neo: And can't you see I want my own star wars battle ship but life isnt the way we want it.

Akuma: You still play star wars

Neo: and you still like playing that

dumb tekken tournament.

Jin: Hey!

Neo: (in a girls voice) round 1 fight. (In normal voice) you guys are just a bunch of polkhy jolkeys.

Jin: Why I otta.

Neo: Otta do what, fight like a baby,

shrull: shut up!

(Whole stage gets quiet)

shrull: Thank you. On with the show.

Nightmare Raven 8/30/2010 ch2

Heh wellll...i dont think ive seen something

quite like this before...

Firstly i have a qestion for Quan Chi. During the

period that you and Shang Tsung had been in an

alliance, had it been your intention to end up

breaking the alliance eventually?

For Hotaru, would you consider facing me in

Mortal Kombat?

Havik, are the ways of chaos expirienced or

taught?

Thanks for the oppurtunity to ask these rather

insane questions. :P

shrull: long questions. And you spelt some words incorrect but don't worry its been corrected.

Okay answer the question mortal kombat.

Quan chi: okay the answer is simply No.

shang tsung: What do you men you said after our debt is done we break up.

Quan Chi: What debt.

shang tsung: the one that said as soon as shao kahn is killed and the medal thing is mine we break up.

Quan chi: Well you could have known it was a lie.

shang tsung: Yeah and you should not have said it in the first place.

Quan chi: Do want a knuckle sand wich

shang tsung: I,ll take mine with broclli.

Neo: Nice one.

Round 1

Fight.

shang tsung: ahhhhh!

Quan chi : ahhhhh!

shrull: Goro.

Goro: Okay.

Goro: (ties shang tsung an Quan chi to a log and puts them on a slow boat which is leadinng to China)

shrull: whew glad to get rid of em.

Next question.

...

shrull: Hotaru?

...

shrull: Hotaru!

...

Camera man : I think he went to use the toilet

shrull: oh for the love of...

shrull: let us just answer the next question.

Havik: okay now it was not experienced not tought either. I was born with it in my heart.

Neo: Is that why you stink.

Jin: And smell like rotten tomato onion garlic sandwich.

Jin and Neo start laughing.

Havik: No!

Akuma: Then explain that rotten deformity on your face which looks like the remains of spoilt meat.

Akuma Neo And Jin start laughing

Havik: I was killed.

Akuma: Yeah but the guy who killed you did a really bad job.

Neo: He must have hated you a lot.

The laughing continues.

shrull: shut up!

(Whole stage gets quiet)

Hotaru: I heard I was needed.

shrull: yeah answer the question.

Hotaru: What!

shrull: What.

Akuma: What

Neo: Whaaat!

The whole stage: WHAT !

Hotaru: Okay now the answer is no.

Jin: Why, cause your chicken.

Hotaru: No because it is an offense

Neo: To who your mom.

Hotaru: No to the laws

shrull: huh!

Hotaru: Law 56892135688513687 state that no warrior is allowed to come into combat with any other fighter that has no experience whatsoever.

shrull: How many laws do have.

Hotaru: 365...

shrull: Never mind.

shrull: next Question.

Gina 8/31/2010 ch2

This one is for Shao Kahn: Why do you always

wear that skull mask? Is it beacuese you don't

want people to see your face or you have some

deformation?

And here is Kitana's: Beceause of your age, do

you feel old? And does time pass quickly for you

or does it take forever?

shao kahn: My mask is there because...

Neo: Your ugly.

shao kahn: Listen you salvage son of a rotten meat. You say one more letter and this hammer is the end of our conversation.

Neo: D

shao kahn: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

shao kahn: (rushes to neo and grabs him by the neck) Listen you the reason why this mask is on my face is not because I am ugly. It is because I am trying to keep cool.

shrull: what do mean.

shao kahn: (releases neo and turns to shrull) Like a trademark..

shrull: Example.

shao kahn: scorpion has a mask kenshi ha a red robe on his eye.

Kenshi: Actually dude, I am blind.

shao kahn: (Ignores Kenshi) And Neo weres a black skirt.

Neo: Hey

shrull: Next!

Kitana: Hey I am not old.

shrull: oh yeah.

Kitana: Prove it.

shrull: shang tsung is it not true that Kitana is old.

...

shrull: shang tsung?

Goro: (clears throat)

shrull: oh yeah (in a low tone)

shrull: Well just answer the question.

Kitana: okay but this brings out my worst secret.

All mortal kombat girls bring out recorders.

Kitana: I have my birthday once every 1000 years.

Liu kang: (Faints)

shrull: it means that you have lived for 3232000 years

Kitana: longer.

shrull: You are old.

Kitana: so what.

Kitana: It means more respect.

shrull: But your old.

Kitana: Let's just end this show.

shrull: Okay.

CUT!

Warning: pls I do not accept M rated questions. And all the character here are not mine except for shrull.

see ya next time on

M T I

Mortal Total Interview

I said CUT!


	7. Chapter 7

Mortal Total Interview

Shrull: welcome to...

(High tone plays)

Liu kang : Mortal...

Scorpion: Total...

Shrull: ahem...

All together: INTERVIEW!

(Fireworks splatter and people chatter... You know that rhymes. Yeah very good but what's the point I am just a doint. Hey that's funny back there the doint thing you know its kind of whatever I say comes on the screen so the more I talk you guys just read the words coming up and all that...)

Scorpion: do we always have to start the show like this.

Shrull: you want to do how we use to do it before.

(Flash back (preschool) uhh)

Baby liu kang: bossabo

Baby shrull: biba

Baby scorpion: booboo

All together: babaga ege bogoogoo

(Diapers fly, babies cry)

(End of flash back)

Scorpion: uhh

Liu kang: I know

Shrull: guys that never even happened can you proceed to your seats in a good fashion.

(Scorpion and liu kang do dazzle on the red carpet)

Shrull: show offs.

Shrull: before we start we have some new characters to add to the show.

Shrull: presenting ladies and gentle men Skarlet Khan from the underworld. (Fireworks come out)

(People start cheering)

...And kratus (fireworks die out everybody hushes)

Shrull: what's wrong

Shao kahn: that (grunts) thing is meant to be dead.

All of mortal kombat: yeah!

Shrull: listen guys he is only going to be here until it comes.

Scorpion: what's it.

Shrull: nothing.

Sub zero:But

Shrull: on with the show

Questions:

(2 of them)

JadeNoblemansPrincess95 9/22/2010 ch3

Okay, I have a question for Rain.

If there were any of the girl fighters you'd hook

up with, who'd it be and why?

Rain: that's for me too know and for... What the...(Strapped to a rocket)

Kitana: blast off.

Rain: ahh (taken to space)

Shrull: kitana what are you doing.

Kitana: preveting big mouth here to tell his secret.

(All the girls): oooooh

Shrull: please bring him down.

Kitana: fine jeez.

tarkatan 3/17 ch5

i have a question for reptile. has reptile done (beep)

with anyone? sorry for the m rated question, but

ask it

Shrull: (sweating) whoa whoa whoa. No M rated questions here because I am sure it had never happened.(Turns to stage) right reptile.

(No answer)

Reptile: wwell...

Shrull: see it never happened.

MASTER-OF-SUPRISE 4/15 ch6

tsung does the stealing soul thing really

help you stay young? The reason I ask is because

you seem to get older in each game. did

you ever have to babysit kitana or mileena or do

you just hang out with mileena? Rieko where are

you from?

Shang tsung: see there's a huge big fat lumpy diffrence between immortal age and immortal looks. I got the bad looks in the family.

Kratus: true when I came in I thought had come back.

Shang Tsung: why you son of a...

Shrull:hey,hey,hey. Be careful with the words pal. In case you have not noticed this is...

Kratus: SPARTA! (Goes down anime style)

Shrull and shang tsung: Akward

Shrull: reptile your next.

Reptile: give me that!

Shrull: rep boy

Reptile: I am warning you:

Shrull: REPTILE!

Reptile: sorry just trying to seperate this two.

Shrull: never mind.

Reiko: I come from jupiter!

Shrull: Really.

Reiko: Na my origins are secret and can never be discovered they have been hidden well all this years and are even more secret than quan chis medallion.

Shrull: oh yeah.

Shrull: (brings out laptops and starts typing .net

Reiko: hmm!

Shrull: A general. Seriously. One in shinnoks army.

Shao Kahn: Pathetic (using mk3 voice)

Reiko: hey I battled the elder gods:

Shrull: and got slaughtered what's the point of it then.

Reiko: (burst out crying and rushes to the toilet)

Shrull: wow.

Shao kahn: Pathetic (still using the. OH WHO CARES I JUST STAY AND WHAT IS MY JOB BRACKETS. !,?/:_( brackets)

Shrull: that's the end for now.

In the next show you will see what "it" is.


	8. Chapter 8

Mortal total interview.

Shrull: welcome to...

Kratus: just get the show started you two legged freak.

Shrull: aren't you two legged.

Kratus: yeah and...(Sits down)

Shrull: anyway welcome to mortal total interview. Before we start I will like to tell you what it is.

**The FanFic ShowDown**

**This show is about fanfiction characters contesting again each other for the ulrimate prize: 3 wishes.**

**I would allow you revi... I mean questionaires to send in 5 categories e.g.:mortal kombat (already chosen).**

**1 person sends in one category if. I will pick a category until its 5.**

**Also authors can join the show**

**If they want to (3 least).**

**Pending:**

**Charge the Cat.**

**Joined:**

**None**

**This shows deadline is agaust **

**15th. Please join it.**

Srull: let us start the real story.

**Question time.**

**Shrull: enough with the bold stan your killing me.**

**Stan: sorry**

Shrull : time fo da questions.

George: .

ERROR

Shrull: question time.

xXDaffyXx 8/8 ch7

Ive a couple of questions for Kabal

How do you eat? i mean after what kintaro did to

you (beep)

you have to use a permanent mask but how do

you eat? xD

Also how was your relationship with stryker? (not

in that way..just as a friend) Is he a (beep)?

Shrull: how many times do I have to say no bad words here please. Well I'll have to ignore, but because I feel it will hurt you feelings I would answer it but please no more bad words. Kabal answer...

Kabal: well that kintaro is dead meat when I see him the next time I hate him like I hate stryker.

Stryker: what I thought we were friends.

Kabal: I just said that because you won't go crying to aunt stella about it. Saying "kabal insulted me nah nah nah"

Stryker: oh yeah look at the guy who is tallking. When was the last time I saw a man especially one with ugly personalities chew through a chew hole in that thing you call a mask.

Shrull: GUY come on.

Guy: buushi death strike.

Shrull: not that guy...

(Black screen. Beat up sound heard.)

Shrull: at least he got the job done.

Next question.

mcgormanp 8/7 ch7

Got a couple of questions

Baraka, you're cool and all, but don't you

sometimes think of yourself as the punching bag

of MK?

Scorpion, you know how some people in some

stories are attracted to you, do they realize you're

undead and how sick that is when you think

about it?

Sub-Zero, ever have nightmares about all the

horrible things you do to people?

Hsu Hao, why did the developers pick you over

Zebron?

Shrull: s and s your up.

Scorpion: Finally a question oh my ed boon. Ahhhh! (Runs and break through wall like a mad man)

Shrull: what is it with that guy and walls.

Guy: hey ninja wall climbing is very hard.

Shrull: I aint talking to you shrimp head, now get out before I call me guards.

Baraka: punching bag! Let me at him let me at him.

Shrull: hey baraka its just a question.

Baraka: yeah I thought I was the champion. The lady person. The man with the looks.

Whole stage: XP

Shrull: yeah and the only person who would agree is milleena. Eh.

Milleena: not even if you were the last tarkatan on earth.

Shrull: sub zero!

Sub zero: what the heck are...

Shrull: good that's a nice answer next question.

Hsu hao: wait the reason why I am the better than that excuse for a fighter is because of my moves and dimension. My looks and coolness.

Shrull: next question

GH05T DR1LL

2011-08-07. Chapter 7

Question for Kenshi: Since you are blind how do you Put clothes on correctly?

Shrull: Kenshi.

Kenshi: (in a cowboys voice) I have been wearing this clothes since em eyes stopped em job

piepiepiepiepie5

2011-08-07. Chapter 7

Ok I have two questions for Mileena. What is it like eating Reptile since he is cold blooded? And, is there any guy you have feelings for?

Mileena: I can never eat my dads guard even if… he's

Shrull: hey no disgusting information.

Mileena: Rain rain rain rain

Shrull: Okay we have gotten the information.

Yellow Fang

2011-06-05 . chapter 6

If your still accepting questions I have one for Raiden, What is the most disgusting thing you have ever seen?

Raiden: my pet being squashed by my big brothers hammer.

Shao Kahn: (giggles)

Shrull: Yes?

Raiden: yes that and seeing the same brother being on this show.

Shao Kahn: (stops giggling)

Shrull: that's all for today please don't forget to go up for the **TheFanFicshowdown**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mortal Total interview**

**Shrull: Bolf today please.**

**Liu kang: welcome to mortal**

**Scorpion: total**

**Shrull: inter... Hey you guys aren't even supposed to be here.**

**Liu: sorry**

**Scorpion: you allowed us last time.**

**Shrull: for your punishment you reviewers can now send DARES.**

**Whole stage: WHAT!**

**Liu kang: just for staying here.**

**Shrull: na cause am in a mood.**

**Subzero: allow me to set your mood.**

**Presenting dj rap master subzero:**

**Take take her to your float**

**Yeah**

**Show her how you roll**

**Yeah**

**Drop it...**

**Shrull: whoa whoa whoa enough your scaring the readers jeez. What kind of mood is that.**

**Subzero: its called rap.**

**Shrull: its called M smarty pants.**

**Subzero: how do you know I wore smarty pants.**

**Shrull: (quiet)**

**Shrull: let's start over.**

**MTI**

**Shrull: welcome to mortal total interview.**

**(Question time)**

borismortys 8/10 ch8

I got a question for Johnny Cage: What was your

first date with Sonya like? and how many times

did she punch you?

**Sonya: hmm I kicked his a..**

**Shrull: okay okay good answer next!**

**Drake13 8/10 ch8**

**Here's 2 questions for Bo Rai Cho and one for**

**Scorpion.**

**Bo Rai Cho- Were you by any chance... drunk...**

**when you decided to sign up for the Mortal**

**Kombat tournament? Also, do you have a**

**constant hangover or what?**

**Scorpion- Since Quan Chi and Shang Tsung were**

**the ones who actually killed your family, why**

**haven't you set aside your differences with Sub-**

**Zero for killing his big bro, and kill the 2**

**responsible for your family's and his brother's**

**deaths?**

**Scorpion: cause he is a challenge. That and I and my men hate lin kuei.**

**Subzero: lin kuei? How about you shirai ryus always prancing with all that fancy smanshy stuff.**

**Scorpion: its called katanas.**

**Subzero: yeah should I mention that those 'katanas' are named romeo and juliet.**

**All stage: (gasps)**

**Scorpion: hey you promised to not tell anybody.**

**Subzero: sorry guy.**

**Shang tsung: which is true why haven't you killed me yet.**

**Scorpion: (grins) now would not be bad.**

**Shang tsung: I got to learn to shut up.**

**(Blackout)**

**Shrull: (turns light on)**

**Scorpion: (punching shang tsung with one hand holding his neck with the other) that's...the...last...time...you...dare...kill...my...family.**

**Quan chi: (creeping away)**

**Scorpion: (looks at quan chi)**

**Quan chi: ahhhhh!**

**(Scorpion chases quan chi)**

**Shrull: well let em serperate their issues...**

**Listen up I won't continue the story until I see someone send a category I could use for my new story (fanficshowdown) information: chapter 8.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mortal total interveiw

kim 8/11 ch8

ok this is NOT a quetion i got an idea for the

showdown thing so im guessing its a cintest? so

how a about a contest for puzzel completion like

who can finish the puzzel quikest, ever play portal

Shrull: this guy has saved mortal totals interviews life so because of him the story must continue.

(Swit...)

Shrull: wait first kim thank you for sending me this competetion its awesome. I will still accept it but can you give me a category too like sonic the hedgehog. Spiderman, you know, characters. But still thank you I will still try it because I need contests as well but well done.

(Story time)

Shrull: so bo ra cho answer your questions.

Bo ra cho: I don't drink.

Scorpion: yeah right.

Bo ra cho. No I don't seriously.

Stage worker: sir there is a guiness truck outside waiting for a mr bo ra cho?

All stage: (looks at bo ra cho)

Shrull: bo?

Bo ra cho: I drink! (Blows up)

Shrull: akward

Next question.

Keren Olivero 4/18 ch6

Very funny...I have a question for Goro. My

question for Goro is will he ever get revenge on

Noob Saibot for trying to kill him? If so, which

method does he plan to use? A clever trap or

finding his weak spot?

Goro: (kicks noob saibot in the nuts)

Noob saibots: my nuts!

Scorpion: (laughing) Noooooooob!

Shrull: 'clever plan' until took 10 seconds.

Goro: you don't know how have been wanting to do that.

Next questionss

lilmac209 8/10 ch8

I have a question for Liu Kang. Have you ever had

a teleportation go bad and got stuck in wall,

floor...or a guy?

Shrull: its kung lao actually.

I have a question for Kung lao. Have you ever had

a teleportation go bad and got stuck in wall,

floor...or a guy?

Kung lao: oh no. Did mother tell you what happened. How I got stuck in a goat for a week.

Shrull: ewwww.

Kung lao: well at least that fat plump isn't in my life anymore.

Kung laos mother: who you calling fat laoly (grabs his ear)

Kun lao: no please no mother yoour embarrasing me.

(Kung laos mom grabs him out)

Goro: thank boon I am orphan.

Kratus: I don't see how a mother could afford an ugly creature like you.

Next question

kim 8/10 ch8

i have a questionfor all of the tarkatans: How do

you kiss? I mean you have no lips, so how does

that work out? 謝謝( thanks)

Baraka: tarkatans don't have time for all this mushy smushy kissy stuff.

Scorpion: how were you born.

Baraka: (silence)

kim 8/10 ch8

okay iknow already aske like 3 minets ago nut this

popped into my head its for Goro: Have you ever

hoked up with Sheeva? I wouldn't think so she's

ugly, no offense.謝謝(this is chinese for thank you)

Goro: she's too ugly.

Sheeva: (picking nose)

kim 8/10 ch1

yeah its me AGAIN it for the tarkatans AGAIN i

was asking how they kiss well how do they talk for

that matter i mean try it try saying "Baraka is a

Mortal Kombat punching bag." *giggle* 謝謝 thanks

Baraka: only those designers in midway studio know. I only know we exist.

kim 8/11 ch3

this is ridiculous ok so its for scorpion- you

panicked at supermank's question you know the

thing with kitana pregnant and all, why did you

panic when you HAD A SON BEFORE THE OLD

SUB-ZERO well you know ... killed you in cold

blood *smirks and laughs cruely* sorry but why?謝

謝 again thanx ill TRY not to ask any more soon

Scorpion: simple I wasn't on assasination then.

Ed boon: toasty.

Take 2

Scoprion: I did not have a fighting crisis then.

Shrull: that's all for now see ya until I get more applies for my fanficshowdown: see chapter 8

Just got one now. Thanks rose53289


	11. Chapter 11

TheFanFic Showdowniscoming

Sooooooon...

**Mortal total interview**

**Chapter 11**

**Shrull:Welcome to...oh what the heck let's just get on with the show.**

**Today is unfair to fair**

**Shrull: I noticed some questions have not been answered today there going to be answered.**

tarkatan 3/24 ch6

ah. i have a question for shang tsung.

what happened to shang tsung after he was killed

by rayden's electricity

Shang tsung: well it was simple them desingers just put me in em next game.

Shrull: Yes in 'em' games.

Shang tsung: Sorry guy.

I Love Annabeth 1/21 ch5

Here's a question for ermac. I know you are

made up of thousands of souls but you don't have

to speak in third person. Why do you?

and one for lui kang: Have you ever caught shang

tsung making out with kitana?

Ermac: ever see a monkey run wild.

(Monkey runs wild across the room)

Ermac: okay so you have but we are very careful how it talks.

Shrull: can you rephrase that.

Ermac: its simple i like it

Shrull: you just said i

Ermac: I mean we like it.

Shrull: like what

Ermac: just get on with the next question.

Icebelly of Shadowclan 10/24/2010 ch3

Icebelly:I appeared from

somewhere else!With 4 ?s 4 all!

1)Can I be someones apperntice?I'm tired of

being mauled by rabid fangirls!

Icebelly of

Shadowclan,getting mauled by rabid fangirls?

BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

.NAO.:l

2)Did you know that gonna be a NEW MK game?

3)Do you have a secert stash of 1-ups

somewhere?'Cause you always come back when

you die.(WARSTAR)

Warstar:What?

4)Who has to clean all the dead bodies?

Icebelly:I DO NOT WANT that job!

May Starclan light your path to the next chapter!

Shrull: I will think about it

Shrull: new that before even ed boon knew

Shrull: what are 1ups

Shrull: they dissolve some animals eat them poop them its mother nature although she never liked it.

jherr94 3/26 ch6

hey i have this question for scorpion:

why is it that when wearing your ninja mask you

have skin around your eyes, but when you take it

off you have a head that resembles ghost riders

and this one for liu kang:

how did you become a zombie then human again

Scorpion: because its magic.

Kratus: fairy magic

Scorpion: no dark magic

Kratus: oh

Liu kang: duhhhhh

Shrull: next

Everlasting Life 12/21/2010 ch5

What an awesome story! This looks like so much

fun! i have one for Scorpion because he's my

fave! :D

Scorpion: Have you ever been in love?

Scorpion: yes however she got killed at first sight.

Subzero: sarlene?

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

TheFanFic Showdowniscoming

Sooooooon...

**Mortal total interview**

**Chapter 11**

**Shrull:Welcome to...oh what the heck let's just get on with the show.**

**Today is unfair to fair**

**Shrull: I noticed some questions have not been answered today there going to be answered.**

tarkatan 3/24 ch6

ah. i have a question for shang tsung.

what happened to shang tsung after he was killed

by rayden's electricity

Shang tsung: well it was simple them desingers just put me in em next game.

Shrull: Yes in 'em' games.

Shang tsung: Sorry guy.

I Love Annabeth 1/21 ch5

Here's a question for ermac. I know you are

made up of thousands of souls but you don't have

to speak in third person. Why do you?

and one for lui kang: Have you ever caught shang

tsung making out with kitana?

Ermac: ever see a monkey run wild.

(Monkey runs wild across the room)

Ermac: okay so you have but we are very careful how it talks.

Shrull: can you rephrase that.

Ermac: its simple i like it

Shrull: you just said i

Ermac: I mean we like it.

Shrull: like what

Ermac: just get on with the next question.

Icebelly of Shadowclan 10/24/2010 ch3

Icebelly:I appeared from

somewhere else!With 4 ?s 4 all!

1)Can I be someones apperntice?I'm tired of

being mauled by rabid fangirls!

Icebelly of

Shadowclan,getting mauled by rabid fangirls?

BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

.NAO.:l

2)Did you know that gonna be a NEW MK game?

3)Do you have a secert stash of 1-ups

somewhere?'Cause you always come back when

you die.(WARSTAR)

Warstar:What?

4)Who has to clean all the dead bodies?

Icebelly:I DO NOT WANT that job!

May Starclan light your path to the next chapter!

Shrull: I will think about it

Shrull: new that before even ed boon knew

Shrull: what are 1ups

Shrull: they dissolve some animals eat them poop them its mother nature although she never liked it.

jherr94 3/26 ch6

hey i have this question for scorpion:

why is it that when wearing your ninja mask you

have skin around your eyes, but when you take it

off you have a head that resembles ghost riders

and this one for liu kang:

how did you become a zombie then human again

Scorpion: because its magic.

Kratus: fairy magic

Scorpion: no dark magic

Kratus: oh

Liu kang: duhhhhh

Shrull: next

Everlasting Life 12/21/2010 ch5

What an awesome story! This looks like so much

fun! i have one for Scorpion because he's my

fave! :D

Scorpion: Have you ever been in love?

Scorpion: yes however she got killed at first sight.

Subzero: sarlene?

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Mortal Total Inter...

Shrull: whatever just skip to the show.

Sub zero: what about the funn...

Shrull: TO THE SHOW!

Shrull: guys thanks thanks so much for the categories really.

Here are the ones I got:

Dead or Alive

Portal

Mortal Kombat

God of War

Fallout 3

The story is coming out tommorow

By Gods grace.

The show begins.

Troy: high school musical

Shrull: no I mean my show you... Boy.

Troy: (sniffs)

Shrull: restart the show.

Shrull: welcome to mortal kombat I mean total interview.

Questions

kim 8/12 ch11

didnt you say we can DARE people? Sweet! i triple

dog dare scorpion to pant sub-zero in his sleep!

lol :)

Scorpion: heh heh (throws bucket of paint on sub zeros)

Sub zero: (with paint on his face) I am awake skull brain.

Scorpion: oh

Shrull: where did you get that paint from

Scorpion: sorry that information is classified

Shrull: :-

jay gatz 8/13 ch11

for the lady: um dont you guys notice some has

been well changed drasticly like you

know*coughs and gestures at his chest*

mileena:would you turn good in exchange for

your horrible maw (and get a normal one)

freddy:still angry about bays reboot?

Shrull: what's "coughs and gestures" the lady.

Mileena : an exchange...(Starts dreaming)

Kitana: she is having another episode.

Shrull: guys introducing the man from a movie the scary of yall dreams, the on with the...

Frreddy kruger: get on with it.

Shrull: Freddy krueger!

(All mortal kombat fighter give him a deadly glare)

Shrull: don't worry he is on the DLC side.

Freddy: fine

Kratos: what's up

Freddy: fine just fine.

Shrulls: fred your question.

Fred: _I feel good danananan I know that I would now._

Shrull: (Hands on ears) stop please!

Fred: fine

Kratus: where are your ears.

Fred: shut the (plane crashes) up

Shrull: where did that plane crash come from.

Scorpion: I was plane fishing.

Shrull: (slaps hand on face)

Sub pion 8/14 ch12

Well if your still doing the "MTI" thing I have a

question for Sub-Zero. Sub, Do you have a crush

(Or more) on Kintana? and have you ever kissed

her?

Sub zero: well...

Kitana: eww that's gross I will never do that.

Subzero: well we could start now.

(Loud crack heard)

Subzero: (passes shrull with a bucket slammed on his face ooooooh that's gotta hurt)

LadyRose83 8/14 ch12

Nice show so far!

Shrull: thanks

Shrull: before the next question comes in what's a mary sue (I don't get the definition).

For rating reasons I need to be sure of what it means and your question can't be posted yet.

mcgormanp 8/14 ch12

Question for Chameleon: You know how some

people refer to canon characters as OOC (out of

character) sometimes? But since you're so

underdeveloped, is it possible to actually make

you in character? Or are we pretty much allowed

to do what we want to you?

Question for Baraka: Why don't people make more

Tarkatan OC's? I mean they're so mad awesome

(if slightly maltreated)!

To Reptile: Why does every writer give you am

accent in which you hiss out you're s's like Cobra

Commander? Do you consider that racist since

you're a Saurian.

To Johnny cage: How do you're fans react to you

brutally murdering you're opponents?

Chameleon: no one can be allowedto even mold me.

Shrull: enn

Chameleon: I mean I am me I have my own character I am myself I have my own phrase (clears throat) "get over here"

Scorpion: that's mine

Chameleon: For the shaolin.

Kung lao: that's mine.

Chameleon: (sniffs) (crys out) I am nobody!

Shrull: jeez don't sweat it bro you know where here for you.

Chameleon: I hate emotions.

All of mortal kombat: blech! ( Responding to chameleon)

Baraka: I don't know

Reptile: I don't know

Johhny cage: I don't...

Shrull: hey men you better give an answer or else its toilet cleaning 24/7.

(Goro comes out of toilet)

Johnny cage: fine anything but that. (Clears throat) Righteous

Shrull: whaat!

Johnny cage: that's how they act like.

Shrull: you sure.

Johnny cage: absouletley

Shrull: next.

kim 8/18 ch12

so i just read a fanfiction called From a woman's

point of view its when sub-zero gets turned into a

woman and falls in love with scorpion so sub zero

what are your thoughts on this

Subzero and scorpion: two words

Scorpion: Gross

Subzero: and disgusting.

Shrull: need to stop the story here in the real world my mom wants her phone.


	14. the end

**Mortal Total Interviews**

lilmac209 8/21 ch12

I caught my mistake it's Kung lao anyways I have

a question for him. Why did you use a bunny as a

fatality on Shalion Monks?

Shrull: hey no questions yet dum dum.

(Sorry)

Shrull: guys after this chapter is written the story will be closed for time the upcoming story The FanFic Showdown.

Scorpion: so this the last chapter?

Shrull: yep and I will try, what am I saying I will answer all questions.

(Now?)

Shrull: yeah

lilmac209 8/21 ch12

I caught my mistake it's Kung lao anyways I have

a question for him. Why did you use a bunny as a

fatality on Shalion Monks?

Kung lao: (in a nerds voice) bunnies are symbols of fwove and appreaciaton.

Shrull: hey nerd we are not on jimmy neutron.

Kung lao: ( brings out fan kit) we can start that now.

Shrull: fhwatever.

xXxXxChOcTaW-princessXxXxX 8/22 ch12

question for sub-zero-

Do you have another sibling other than noob?

Like a younger sister?

Sub zero: na only the most boring guy.

Noob saibot: yeah you.

Sub zero: you want some of this.

Shrull: stupid warrior and noob burp can you shut up.

Noob saibot: he called you a noob burp.

Sub zero: that makes you a stupid warrior.

Noob saibot: (shuts up)

kim 8/22 ch12

question for Scorpion- Have you ever considered

plastic surgery to cover up your flaming skull if

thats even possible?

Scorpion: WHAT THA F...

Shrull: next question!

8/23 ch1

I'd like to rephrase my question fo Sareena, how

do you feel about all thes bs pairings for Sub

Zero, like SZxkitana, or the godawful SZxMileena?

Sub Zero's still stands. Oh and Shao Kahn, do you

likw being a cheap idiot, Frost, have you

considered Scorpion as an ally, *nudge* *nudge*

y'know you both hate Sub Zero. Noob Saibot, do

you remember being Sub Zero, and Human

Smoke. You are amazing!

Shrull: I had to edit somethings in the question.

Sareena: (got a bucket and poured breakfast into it (the one she demised))

Shrull: ewww

Scorpion: dare time!

Sub zero: (asleep)

Scorpion: (pours bucket on sub zero)

Sub zero: (eyes open)

(Black out for 10 minutes)

-!-

(And we are on the air again)

Shrull: Wow it was a hurricane

Shrull: next

Shao kahn: I aint no idiot.

Sindel: shao kahn honey

Shao kahn: yes

Sindel: you are an idiot

Shao kahn: true

Shrull: next

Frost: yeah but he smells, and he's dead.

Shrull: guys let's not get too harsh...

Shang tsung: yeah I have an insult for quan chi.

Quan chi: what is it?

Shang tsung: your (beep).

(Whole stage gasps)

Shrull: what is it.

Goro: he said the f word

Shrull: what is it?

Sheeva: friendly

(Whole stage shrieks)

Shrull: woah!

Noob: I remember

kim 8/24 ch1

yeah question for mileena- in mk9 the challange

tower has a challange called i hate teddies its

when you give a teddy bear to scorpion and he

refuses, implieing that you have crush on him, so

is that true? Scorpion whats your thoughts on

this? c u :)

Scorpion: it stinks like sh...

Shrull: what is it with you and bad words jeezum!

mk legend 21 8/29 ch13

I have a question for liu kang and kitana. Have

you ever thought of geeting married

Liu kang and kitana: NO!

ice diamond 8/30 ch13

this is an awsome story you have here, and if your

still doing dares i dare scropion to sing as an

oprea singer lol, and i want to know why do

radien wears that fancy hat all the time, second

do you have any feelings for sareena sub-zero?

third what do you kombat fighters do in your

spare time except training an fighting, oh i forgot

scropion and sub-zero are my favorite people in

mortal kombat.

Scorpion: ( clears throat) oo...

Shrull: stop its already too horrible.

Raiden: I love my hat got. A problem with that. Rhymes baby.

Shrull: Cuckoo. Next

S and S: we are flattered.

Lin Kuei Student LK-520 8/30 ch1

This is a letter for Smoke:

Smoke, if you are still a human, why do you look

like a girl? Your hair is too long and your face is

toned like a girl's!

Also to Sub Zero and Scorpion:

Are you guys going to beat up Bi han? I mean for

one thing he did kill Scorpion, and then he left his

brother worrying about him!

And to Kobra (don't get excited just because you

finally received a message. I can bet that this

may be your last and only letter.):

Ken, why didn't you just stick to Street Fighter in

the first place?

Shrull: I have noticed.

Smoke: I am not a girl (starts crying like one)

Shrull: awww... NEXT

Scorpioin: I will make sure he knows what see the light means.

Sub zero : I will strangle him

Scorpion: I will kill him

Sub zero: I will make him cookies

Scorpion : and force it into his m... what the heck cookies?

Sub zero: a sign in my world.

Scorpion: blech

Ken/Kobra: its boring and too complex fight this fight that.

9/2 ch13

My question is for all the females

Kitana: if Mileena was your actual sister how

would you feel

Mileena: How do you react when you fight Shao

Kahn

Skarlet: Why do you always where the mask

Jade: when were you born

All: Does it hurt when a babality is preformd on

you

Kitana: I would run to the fountain scream like a mad man or mad woman then after that carry five goats abd stuff them in the toilet and sit on an old man. Then Head my bathroom and sing about the time I accidently used natures power in the wrong place.

(Every body stares at kitana)

Kitana: or just go krazy.

Mileena : I feel alive.

Shrull: hey I did not say next.

Mileena: so what

Shrull: next

Skarlet: Classified

Shrull: next

All: It does! Not.

Shrull: its jade you idiots

All: oh

Jade: I was born... I don't know.

Saurian Warrior 9/4 ch13

I have a question for Freddy Krueger. Do you like

the reboot, and if so, do you like how Jackie Earle

Hayley portrayed you?

This one if for reptile. Do you have feelings for

Khamelion.

This one is for Kratos. Who would win, You or the

entire MK cast, counting The Dc superheros, and

Freddy Krueger.

Freddy krueger: ha ha ha NO!

Kratos: at last one for me. They would I will be to busy wetting my pants.

(Scanning for other questions)

Neira 8/14 ch12

HEY i have a couple of questions for all the guys

from MK

you ever get tired of the mary-sues?

Its like they want to be the lost-wife or a super

power human-demon-angel who accidentally love

scorpion or any ninja guys...lol

about the other guys (like kabal, stryker

or another dude) Are they jelous of them? xD i

mean having an harem of mary-sues...

LOL Its like Scorpion have an harem of mary-sue

(you cheated on your wife). Same for Smoke and

for Sub-zero and also for Ermac D:

PS: i dont have any problem with an OC btw...but

the mary-sues from this fandom are HORRIBLE

All: totally

Shrull: next!

KJMusical 8/12 ch10

Lovin' the series! Here are my questions:

Everyone: When babalities are performed on you

all, how long do you stay as infants & how do you

change back? Same for fatalities or what?

Sub-Zero: If you caught fire or somehow heated

up, what would happen?

Scorpion: What are your thoughts on Justin

Bieber & Rebecca Black songs? Actually, everyone

can answer.

For Baraka and Mileena, I want to apologise to you

because I have plans to write a fan-fic about you

two. And you both fall in love. At least read it

when it comes out first before you both hunt me

down & kill me. Please!

And everyone, next time the host demands you

all to shut up, just yell "You shut up!" back

Goro: maximum is two days

Sub zero: I will lose my power.

Scorpion: really

Shrull: next

All : it stinks

Shrull: why

Shao kahn: least of all your problems small stuff

Shrull: hey I aint small

Shrull: next

Baraka: WHAT!

Mileena: YEA!

ROSE53289 8/12 ch10

I have a question,for Subby ^_^

Are you willing to have any children?

Oh and i am a big fan of yours ;)

Sub zero: that will be regretful

Kotonoha x Taisuke 8/12 ch10

I have a question for Mileena: Who do you

think would win in a fight? You or Edward Cullen?

(not a Twilight fan.)

Mileena: I will because I am specieal

Shao kahn: hurray

tarkatan 8/12 ch11

İ have a question for sub zero. İn mk2011, you

have both of your forms playable cybork and

human. Witch part of you is true.

Sub zero: duh me I am always true

tarkatan 8/12 ch8

for fanfic showdown, İ think god of war is

good. And İ have a question for shao kahn.

İsn't your hammer heavy for you to use? İ mean,

you can't moove fast if you have the hammer...

Shao kahn: in our universe gravity is science fiction.

Noob saibot: (floating) whoo hoo

Jacc crowchild 8/12 ch11

I have a question for Sareena, is you and Sub

Zero, the younger one, a pair or somethin? And

Sub Zero, how do you feel about Netherealm

Studios screwing you over in the next game.

Y'know the whole cyborg crap.

Sub zero: it stinks stinks STINKS with a capital S

Bo ra cho: ( farts)

Shrull: guys I think we have finished.

Kitana: really

Shrull: yeah

Sub zero: about king of pereverts

Shrull: the show has a rating.

Sub zero: oh... LET'S CELEBRATE!

Shrull: not yet just got a question

kikiyo hatake 8/12 ch9

I have two questions 4 Milena. Whats it like to

have Baraka`s teeth? and have you ever thought

that there might be people in the the mortal

combat world that would find you attractive?

Mileena: it feels nice and PAINFUL

LIKE...

Shrull: hey

Mileena: nobody finds moi attractive.

Baraka: I do

Question for Kenshi: have you ever

considered getting artificial laser

eyes like Kano has?

Kenshi: not unless I want to be ugly.

Shrull: guys let's CELEBRATE

(Mortal kombat theme songs)

Shrull: rap the ending yo

Shrull:

Yo listen to me the end is here

The questions have gone with a cheer

But now its time to rest I am thanking God

That I did not feel like I was writing cod

Subzero:

So this is to my brother and this to my king

I feel so good I could wear a bling

Scorpion:

Bling

Pathetic as it is I could still hold on before going loco before going wrong I know I am cool or hot as you would say

This show is so good I say hey

Shrull

Men I aint dribbling my words

I just feel so happy I am going through cords

All: we are not over yet see ya next time, word.

(Whole stage cheers)

Shao kahn: pathetic

Shrull: oh shut up

So guys I guess that's the end of MTI wait for season 2 coming out soon more funny more hillarious and cool. Sorry king of perverts but your profile name disturbed me.


End file.
